


Parallel and Cross

by Shoggothy



Series: 悖论三篇 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Timey-Wimey
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: “两条线是否相交取决于观察者的角度，有时你以为看到了多次重合，而它们实际却并不在同一平面上。”
Relationships: Fifth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: 悖论三篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834279
Kudos: 2





	Parallel and Cross

**Author's Note:**

> 提示：Jack的时间线在CoE和EoT间，至于Five，他始终拖家带口似乎本应没有孤身一人的时候？总之此文是在Planet of Fire之后，肯定有bug，不过也许博士偶尔会把Peri留在安全的地方。  
> 这两位都是在正典中历经hurt却很少comfort的存在，所以本文主旨是H/C。其实我只是不敢写Eleven我会说吗。

Jack遇到他的第三位博士时，他死了。无数次当中的又一次。他还在火炬木的有段日子里死亡比呼吸还要来得简单轻易，Jack甚至统计过各种死法的复活时间，用枪爆头费时最短，只需要花一分零四秒；而最长记录的保持者仍然是Abaddon，被吸收生命的怪物吞噬把其他死法远远甩在后面。  
  
他用了最短时间重返人间，映入眼帘的是一片细薄的金色，然后模糊的色块重组成图像，世界恢复到完好无缺。金发青年正俯身审视着他，瞪大的眼睛里透出惊疑和退却，看起来全然是经典恐怖电影中见到怪物后准备逃走的情景。Jack呼出了复生后的第一口气，在继续装死和跟无辜路人调情之间两相权衡了下。糟糕的搭讪时机，他想。  
  
但对方却在这一次愣神之后反而扑过来，不由分说地扯开他军大衣的袖筒，朝着时间涡流控制器皱眉头。“时间特工。”他听到一串小声的嘀咕，“不是Mara，不不这不可能。”接着他认出了板球服、毛衫和芹菜。哇哦。  
  
更糟的搭讪时机，Jack想，不过他确实比照片好看多了。  
  
  
  
偶尔Jack觉得自己是“博士”这个课题研究领域里的专家级人物，在那个一百年里，他读过任何能找得到的关于博士的记载，和那位时间领主在地球上的大部分旅伴有过接触，有那么几次他注视着他的几个化身走进Tardis的门，还有一次他就坐在监控录像前不由自主地微笑。画面里皮夹克男人和金发少女正不停地说些什么，女孩的男友插着兜一脸别扭，而另一旁过去式的自己一定正一模一样地咧着嘴，那四个人吵吵闹闹地走进了卡迪夫的人流中。  
  
很多时候他都对自己究竟是怎么捱过那些日子心生怀疑。  
  
那是一段细思之下让人无法回顾的时间，刻骨的太多，麻木的也太多。在一百年的一年又一年后，在回溯了的惨况和没能逆转的悲剧后，Jack几乎以为自己不会再对蓝盒子的嗡嗡声有所反应。  
  
而事实却是，作为旁观者能忍住不去干扰时间线是一回事，毫无准备之下曾经只存在于照片和资料中的一位博士突然活生生地出现在面前又是另一回事。他在自动进入调情频道时压根就忘了考虑这次偶遇会不会在时空连续体里炸出个洞之类的，也丝毫不觉得尽管他早就读遍了面前这人的历史，对方却从未与自己相识是多么尴尬的境况。等他总算能找回身为特工的专业态度，开始意识到这两点时，他已经完美地度过了自我介绍的部分。  
  
“也就是说你是我未来的同伴？”博士疑虑地上下打量他。  
  
Jack对此只来得及露出一个闪闪发光的笑容。  
  
“那么，”时间领主说，听起来令人难以置信的天真：“你能来帮个忙？”  
  
  
  
“……所以我追踪信号，结果却找到你。显然整个Manussa处于全面战争中使信号干扰太多了，而这简直就是一场专为Mara准备的饕餮盛宴，无疑是它回归的最佳时机！得找到比追踪更有效的方法，最好直接引蛇出洞——你听到我说的话了吗，上校，哪怕一个字？”博士探出头来，他叹了口气：“多少次了，是不是这次重生真长了张没人会认真对待的脸？”  
  
有一阵子Jack的确忽略了博士那些熟悉的、一连串不容人插话的自言自语，他正站在Tardis的控制台前环顾四周，周围的白色墙壁柔和地泛着光，甚至连主控台都不再是他记忆中的金属质地，但那些仪表、那些按键、那些拉杆，它们看起来如此亲切和不同。无论何时时间领主的老飞船都是如此漂亮，依然如同初见时一般令人惊叹。他对着她就像对着一位旧情人一样微笑，而Tardis则发出嗡嗡声回应他。  
  
“你换了桌面主题。”最后他转过头，“呃我是说，你将来会换的。”  
  
“毫无疑问，如果届时我还是一样对豹纹没兴趣的话我会感谢自己的。”博士干巴巴地回答，看起来一点也不高兴。“奇妙。”他眨眨眼，随即补充道：“Tardis喜欢你，至少这证明她真的认识你。”  
  
Jack可不指望这个，这有点……太多了，过分超过他的预期。只要她没有尖叫着逃到宇宙尽头对他来说就已经足够幸运了，他提醒自己记得要绷紧理智的弦，然后满怀眷恋地跳下那些台阶：“你真的确定我能待在这儿吗，博士？不会引发黑洞之类的？”  
  
时间领主正对着他满满一屋子的纪念品——或者杂物——发呆，他转过脸时还带着未褪去思考的茫然。“什么？哦。”他漫不经心地说，“如果会产生黑洞的话早就有了，别管那个了，要是有我会知道的，反正可以再用一颗超新星抵消它。现在看看我们能找到什么能用的。”  
  
他朝杂物的一个角落冲过去，Jack把军大衣挂在栏杆上，锲而不舍地跟了上去，试着用夸张的叹气来引起对方的注意：“你遇到自己未来认识的人，而你再次遇到他时却仍然不知道他是谁，这实在令人担心缠成一团乱麻的时间线。”  
  
“说实话，我也不知道。可能我丢失了这段记忆，或者我假装不认识你。”博士在抽屉里翻找时朝他飞快地投去一瞥，显然注意到了一丝失望从这位新伙伴的蓝眼睛里闪过。他合上抽屉，耐心地打开壁柜：“也可能我们在同一事件里处于完全不同的观察点，这有点复杂，你可以想象有两条线，它们是否相交其实取决于观察者的角度，有时你以为看到了多次重合，而它们实际却并不在同一平面上——对不起，忘了什么线吧，根本不是这么回事。”他叹了口气，似乎完全放弃这个理论，然后他笑起来，猛地抽出了一个连着电线的白盒子：“看这个！”  
  
还是这么迷人，这么地不肯停息，有这么多的跳跃思维。Jack也不由得笑出来。  
  
“脑电波抑制器？”  
  
这一回轮到博士瞪大眼睛。“聪明。”他评价，险些被刚拽出来的长线绊倒，好在同伴及时抓住了他，他开始拆盒子：“几百年了，终于将会有一位经验丰富的同伴。能把那边的螺丝起子递给我吗，上校？”  
  
Jack盯着那把起子：“这是普通起子。”  
  
“我的音速起子坏了。”时间领主阴沉地回答，“如果你有的话……没有？那普通起子也凑合。说真的，”他失望地撇撇嘴，“你是什么时间特工啊，没有任何音速装备？”  
  
前时间特工只是晃了晃腕表，笑容依旧闪亮：“早就是自由职业者了。”  
  
“那个很容易修好。”博士心不在焉地拧着螺丝，“难怪你连自己在哪儿都不清楚，等找到Mara后我帮你调整一下。现在来帮我接一下线，对，这里。只要适当的改造就能把功能完全颠倒，再要一小块塞顿水晶，一切大功告成。希望这对Mara有用，否则我总能想出另一个计划的。”  
  
“所以你现在独自旅行，追寻着怪兽的踪迹？”  
  
“是Mara，它不是拥有实体的怪物。”博士纠正说，“其实我还有个同伴，我把她留在安全的地方，Manussa的现况显然非常危险，但我总不能放着Mara不管。这关系到Tegan——另一位同伴，呃，她已经回地球了，不过我担心这次Mara出现的信号仍然牵扯到她——”  
  
“Tegan？Tegan Jovanka？”  
  
这一次Jack完全吸引了博士的注意力，后者关切地转过头。  
  
“你知道Tegan？”  
  
  
  
Jack曾经见过一次Tegan Jovanka，她是他拜访过的众多博士的同伴们之一。那是一九八五年的冬天，他还记得那姑娘态度顽固冷硬得就像当时的天气，自听说了他的来意之后就摆出一张冷脸相对，连他企图施展通常能令人愉快的魅力时都不为所动，最后他只能使出杀手锏——承认并证明自己也曾是博士的同伴。这才令她多少卸下了心防，请他坐下并屈尊倒了杯茶给他。  
  
“对我来说并不是很久以前的事，但听起来对你认识的博士而言却过了不少时间。”她在热茶的雾气中回忆道，“他还好吗？是不是还总是没完没了地说着没人听得懂的那一套？遇到事时神经兮兮地兴奋着，永远搞不准时间，对着老Tardis一会儿像情人一样对她窃窃私语，一会儿又不管不顾搞坏几个零件，害的大家迫降在某个不知名的危险星球上？”  
  
那对Jack的确是很久以前的事了，听到这些絮语让他感到整个人都暖和起来。“对，”他半真半假地抱怨，“真搞不懂那么好的飞船怎么能受得了他。”  
  
Tegan对此扬起了眉。“哦你们这些男孩，永远都是玩具和探险。”她嘲笑说，“我离开才不过一年，感觉却像过了一辈子那么久。我见过的那些——那些星星，那些怪物，那些奇人异事，那些历史和未来，每一样都那么辉煌又可怖。过惯了博士的生活，再回到这种乏味的按部就班的人生中不是件容易事，可我最终还是离开了，我觉得美妙恐怖的事物见识得太多也会教人承受不了，我对自己的这个决定并不遗憾。但是——”  
  
她挺直了身子，唇边浮现出几乎是温柔的微笑：“在向博士告别后，我立刻意识到这引发了怎样的误会，我跑回原地，Tardis已经消失了，从此我没能再听到那可笑的嗡嗡声。我曾经把博士当做自己的责任，后来才明白博士同样把我们当做他的责任。我希望他能知道我离开不是因为后悔和失望，如果重来一次我还是会跟他走的，无论经历了多少恐惧和悲伤，无论遭遇过多么可怕的怪物，我从没后悔过推开那警亭的门。 _从没_ 。”她轻轻地补充说，“要是你见到他能帮我转达吗？”  
  
“当然了。”Jack放下了茶杯，将他堵塞的感情和茶水一起顺着喉咙咽下去。  
  
“万一我又见到他，”她展露出少见的体贴，“你有什么需要转达的吗？”  
  
一瞬间他几乎对这个问题慌了神，他实在有太多无法简单说明的理由，哪怕是对着另一位博士的同伴。“就说你要说的这些吧。”最后他假装平静地回答，“我也是这么想的。”  
  
  
  
“她真的是这么说的？”  
  
哦天哪，Jack想，他简直在闪闪发光。  
  
的确，他转述的话像是把博士点亮了。时间领主看起来喜不自禁，原本沉淀着深色的眼瞳里浮现出暖意来，连苍白的金发都在灯光下显得耀眼了，这种愉快衬得他看起来无与伦比的美好。而Jack知道那是怎样的感情，当你在心底以为自己伤透了某个人，当你以为所有的事注定要回归原点，所有努力都没有回报，一切牺牲已白白浪费，突然被告知这些终究在他人生命中是有意义的存在，还有什么样的感情能比这更珍贵呢？  
  
“这对我意义非凡。”博士宣布说，他露出Jack见到他以来的第一个真正的微笑，“好，让我们回到Mara的问题上来，只需要管我的老Tardis借点燃料就够了。剩下的就是等到明年早上，夜晚是一切恐怖和噩梦的摇篮，而这些都是Mara的粮食，白天则容易控制得多。我们还有什么遗漏的没？”  
  
一如往常，Jack觉得自己很容易被博士的快乐传染。“还需要我做什么吗？”他提醒道。  
  
“不知道。嗯……做我的同伴？”博士小心地把接好的装置的线绕起来，然后把小盒子收到衣兜里。他显得轻松多了，那种明亮的愉悦尚未从他眼中褪色：“你在Tardis有个房间吧？我确定她这会儿肯定把你原本——将来——的房间造出来了，这些十二维的生命体不像我们一样遵循时间顺序，她保存了所有尚未诞生的房间。左手走到底肯定会找到点什么的，明天我们去接Peri，我把她留在Gallifrey。你去过Gallifrey吗，上校？”  
  
这个问题让Jack心中警铃大作，他感到原本堵在喉咙里的硬块又回来了。他突然意识到对眼前的时间领主而言，故乡还完好地在遥远的天空中闪耀，但对自己而言那颗星球却从不存在于过去和未来的任何一瞬间。这是个没办法把谎话编圆的话题，不可思议又无法理喻。  
  
“没有。”他小心地回答。  
  
博士没有留意到他仔细掩盖的态度变化，他正在忙着在大衣中翻找着什么。“那我们明天就可以去看看了，想必你不介意一点提前剧透。我保留了音速起子的一些简单功能。”他最终找到了，橙红色的立体投影在空中升起，那星球的边缘正好蹭着他的发梢，在他的金发上也染上了一圈温暖的光晕。  
  
“我听说过Gallifrey的橙色天空、红草和银叶。”Jack说。  
  
“不止如此，看，我们有三个月亮！”  
  
博士对着投影微笑，他的侧脸看起来很柔和。于是Jack假装也在看Gallifrey，实际上音速起子的碎片除了一阵嘈杂的刺啦声外，什么都没能展示给他。那星球在他的时间线上早已湮灭，博士的时间锁稳妥地锁定了一切，哪怕只是一个小小的全息影像，而尚未失去自己母星的时间领主与他之间隔着看不见却无法跨越的巨大屏障。这提醒他不该如此留恋，他所有的奢望都只是幻影，这可不是什么点面线的问题，根本不是。他实在不该在这儿，但他确实在这儿了。  
  
这只不过是一个悖论。一个…… _错误_ 。  
  
  
  
当博士关掉投影按钮时，Jack松了口气，他抄起外套几乎是逃到Tardis的主过道上。但当他回头看着这个在他生命中如此重要，却只是刚刚认识他的时间领主时，他知道这奇特的一天已经不可能随便从自己漫长的岁月中抹去。  
  
“晚安，博士。”他说。  
  
像很久以前那些他还年轻的日子里一样，博士转向他。“晚安，上校。”他安静地回答。  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
当博士问起Jack来到Manussa所见的情景时，他却对此很难给出具体的描述。凭借着半损坏的腕表，他已经跳了几个陌生的星球和年代，其中要数Manussa的欢迎最为热烈：燃烧的火光点亮了黄昏，炮弹呼啸着在他身边不远处爆炸，碎片迸飞地四处都是。他发现自己正身处一场战斗的尾声，并在从连续的时空跳跃造成的眩晕中反应过来前就不幸被流弹击中，若不是醒来后看到一位令他魂牵梦萦的老朋友他还会继续跳的。不过博士对他简单的回答似乎并无不满，同样——令Jack感到失望地——对最后一句调情毫无反应。时间领主戴上眼镜瞥了一眼Tardis的指示文字，看起来令人怀念地几乎像是他的第十个化身。  
  
“我们正好处于历史的转折点。”博士从衣架上取下帽子并拉下了控制开门的手柄，“就像我昨天说的，这可不是普通的小规模战斗。这是最后一次Manussa的全球战争，工业时代来临的初期，Manussan联邦的衰落和Sumaran文明的再度复兴。实际上我们所在的时间正是历史中记载的关键战役——”他边说边往外走，甚至都没停下呼吸一下清晨的空气，Jack只能一把拉住他提醒他忘了锁门。  
  
“嗯，这事有时会发生的。”博士说，不情愿地翻出钥匙。但他很快把尴尬丢到了脑后：“我倒希望这场战争跟Mara完全无关，可它就是哪有恐惧和仇恨就爱往哪钻。有时我越不想干涉历史，反而发现历史是因我而起，但愿这次不会再导致布丁巷火灾那样的事情了。”  
  
“伦敦大火是你？”Jack问，并努力让自己的口吻并不显得像几个月前问“庞贝火山是你？！”那样过分惊讶。  
  
博士承认了。“我确实有那么点不小心，”他看起来根本毫无悔恨之意，Jack得说他瞧着甚至对此颇为得意，而且——噢他实则爱死了博士的这种沾沾自喜：“其实结果倒不错是吧？至少瘟疫被遏制住了。”  
  
“Mara出现过很多次吗？”  
  
“两次。事实上我本来以为它已经彻底被消灭了，为了以防万一我才设置了追踪有关的信号，昨天Tardis却响起警报。”博士叹着气说，“如果这最后证明是白忙一场我反而会比较高兴。”  
  
他的同伴于是提出地球上有种一般被称为是“仙子”的东西，类似于是纳维亚神话Mara的部分碎片。那可不是什么美好的回忆，在进行补充说明时他开始担心博士会一直追问下去，幸而后者似乎误会了这是他们共同的未来经历，并没有寻根问底，只是又叹了口气：“最烦人的就是阴魂不散的怪物，是不是？”  
  
“比如Dalek。”Jack抓住机会转移话题。  
  
时间领主瞪大了眼。“它们将来还在吗？”他烦恼地咕哝着，“这下可好了，Master和Dalek，永远都摆脱不了他们。”他停下脚步，凝神注意着空气中风的流向，然后他从衣兜里掏出前一晚改造的白盒子，脸上露出轻松的神色：“好，我们离联邦驻军越来越近了。这次Mara出现的信号非常清晰，它现在只能四处流窜在别人的意识之中，抵挡不了夺取塞顿晶体能量的诱惑。只要我们放大信号——”  
  
他又一次停下脚步，Jack转过头，看见他正望着远处皱眉。  
  
“Doc？”  
  
“有什么不对。”博士喃喃说。  
  
  
  
Jack深知他的老朋友虽然经常说个不停，但再三缄口的问题却没人能套出一句话来，他忍住没用自己的好奇心干扰这种异常的沉默。直到他们来到在一片空旷地临时安扎的军营前，博士都没再说一个字。  
  
他立刻明白时间领主在几英里外感知到了什么，这一切都太过安静了，只有机器嘎吱作响的声音在一片死寂之中显得更加违和。空气中弥漫着粘稠的血腥令人心生不安，他们没能在这里找到一个活人，Jack检查了所有的尸体，博士则安静地站在他身后。  
  
“是自杀。”他抬起头来，“每个人。”  
  
这显然与战争无关。  
  
博士阴沉地面对这些事实。“我实在太笨了，这是当然的。”他低声自语着，“Mara上次确实被摧毁了，又再一次从它的诞生地最后一场惨烈战争中滋生，控制它的原始能量和心灵感应的晶体早在几百年前就已失落，于是它失控了。依靠战争中被放大的恐惧和仇恨意识不断壮大自身，直至宿主无法承受——而我竟然还以为自己要对付的是最初的Mara——毫无疑问它最终会无休止地杀死这颗行星上的所有人。”  
  
有那么一阵子他只是茫然地望着前方叹息自己的失误，然后他在离得最近的尸体前蹲下身重新检查了一遍。他的同伴只好默默地退到后面。  
  
Jack曾经历经无数比这黑暗得多的时刻，他知道博士也同样。他曾经认识的博士是冰与火和即将来临的风暴，可他刚认识的博士不是。所有的事都让他觉得这个博士太年轻、太天真、眼神太柔软，太像冬日的阳光，温暖却不灼人——总之不太会经常见到这么多的尸体和眼泪，这让他有点担心这个打击过于沉重。而他立刻知道自己错了。  
  
时间领主从尸体前站起身来。苍白的曙光洒在他身上，映出外套上沾染的硝烟灰尘，他看起来如此悲伤和倦怠。但当他转过身面对他的同伴时，光和暗同时沉在那双苍老的眼睛里，Jack发现他仍然是自己熟知的那个人，永远向前，从不回头。  
  
“来吧，上校。”博士说。  
  
  
  
“Mara是遗落的古代文明Sumaran帝国时期，从人的意识中将恐惧及噩梦意识具象化的存在。”博士一边解释一边走得飞快，几乎快要跑起来。“想必你也留意到，所有的传说都是有意义的，宇宙中到处充斥着与噩梦相关的神话，所有种族都留意到Mara拥有自主意识后带来的影响。我本来想复制Sumaran将其抽离的技术，只要我们能找到一个被它附体的人，就能再次把它困在塞顿水晶中。纯粹停留在磁场水平并无限膨胀的东西难以控制，如果能将其实体化就一切好办。现在恐怕我们没时间挨个寻找了。”  
  
Jack知道博士从不放弃：“所以你有个新计划？譬如引诱Mara离开它——无论是在哪里的——现任宿主，主动投入你的陷阱中？”  
  
“对，先回Tardis，这点很重要。我们只要把整个计划中宿主这个环节做个小小的改变，需要一个能控制心灵连接，并有充足的粮食喂养给它的人。”  
  
“你不会是说……”Jack提高了声调，“认真的，博士，告诉我我搞错了：你是在说你自己？”  
  
“Tegan有没有告诉你她是因何离开？”  
  
“Doc！”  
  
“她说她再也无法在冒险中获得快乐，她厌倦了这一切。”博士对此只是露出了平静的微笑：“提到恐怖和黑暗，还有谁能比我经历得更多呢？”  
  
  
  
在仙子事件过去后，等到Gwen终于消气到愿意跟Jack说话时，她拿来了一张Estelle生前拍摄的放大照片，小小的Jasmine Pierce在照片中微笑，背后长着和那些东西一样轻薄的翅膀。Jack则假装自己从未留意过这张照片。  
  
“是不是这意味着都是注定好的？”Gwen问，语气中仍然难掩不忿，“Jasmine自己找到了自己，这是个闭合的循环？如果它们回来找下一个被选中的孩子，我们能做的就是把他交出去？”  
  
Jack收下了照片，他一度对着自己曾经的爱人拍摄的影像露出怀念的笑容。“或许是吧，只要这么想让你觉得好过些就行了。”最后他说，“有时候你得学会放手，幸福完满的大结局不是时常会有的。”  
  
——所以他们才如此倾慕博士。  
  
那时间领主就是不肯放弃，不肯认输，总能创造辉煌和奇迹。而Jack自认是个务实的梦想家，他跨越数千年和数亿英里站在这片土地上，他被固定在永恒无限之中，但他仍然是 _人类_ 。人类总是要学着放手。  
  
生命线一直向前延伸，几乎就意味着所有人终将离去。  
  
他把永无止境的时间用来爱、战斗和探访，知道这颗星球上还有能与他谈论同一话题的人是他在找到自己的博士之前最大的安慰。Jack记录和保留了一份博士在地球上的同伴名单，尽管名单上有些人他从未结识，也很少有人他能够去拜访超过一次，但他总是尽可能追踪他们的近况。大部分时候这给他带来愉快和希望，有人甚至在他初次到访时就一眼认出他，并除了“我们还会再见”和甜美的微笑外不肯透露给他的好奇心任何东西。也有时候——注定要有这样的时刻——他去过几次葬礼，沉默地作为陌生人遥遥站在死者的亲友后面。但他不曾在葬礼上见过任何一位博士，或许这是出于时间领主的时间机器总是不准时的缘故，又或者是他从来不说永别。  
  
每当这时他都会想起那个寒冷的午后，Tegan Jovanka把茶杯和托盘放在膝上，她回忆着往事时的面容显得悲伤又甜蜜。她说：“博士经常告诉我，‘勇敢些，Tegan’。也许要跟随博士的唯一条件，只不过是需要再勇敢一点。”  
  
  
  
“所以你确实——”Jack朝着同伴瞪眼睛。  
  
“是的。”  
  
“绝对不行，看看那军营！如果Mara现在已经如此失控，你可能会被杀的！”  
  
博士扬起一边的眉毛：“万事皆有风险，上校。别忘了这个问题上我说了算。”——哦，时间领主该死的傲慢。“何况我不是人类，我的大脑构造和意识模式和你们完全不同，说不定还用不着浪费塞顿水晶，我就能直接把Mara消化了。不过我可能还要你帮个忙。”  
  
“我还能帮什么？”Jack问，尽量不显出自己在生闷气。  
  
他猜自己的情绪并没能掩饰得很好。灰蓝色的眼瞳在他面前惊讶地睁大了，博士甚至停顿了脚步：“你不知道？”  
  
“不。”  
  
“你是我的同伴，当然是做我的同伴经常做的事。”他眉眼间的神色随着口气变得柔和起来，“——阻止我。我时常觉得没有同伴我会失去自我，我会一脚踏入黑暗而毫不自知，我最终会变成跟我逃离的时间领主社会同样的存在，而你们总能提醒我所有这些的初衷。万一我被Mara所控制会比这个星球上任何人被附身更糟糕，你能阻止我吗？”  
  
“永远是我的荣幸。”Jack回答。他感到完全的平静，他想着的是另一件事。他会跳到这个星球是有意义的，能够令悖论成立的唯一原因即是：这并非偶遇，而是必然。他所做的会使悖论完美地闭合，他的确正身处于历史之中——博士的历史。  
  
阻止博士？当然了，阻止他送死。  
  
这完全不需要下决心，Jack对此习惯成自然。  
  
  
  
“我们不能待在Tardis内部，防御系统会将Mara挡在外面。我已经把控制器与晶体相连，只要放出信号引诱Mara注意并夺取塞顿水晶的能量就行了，这种磁场完全是意识水平的，不会对其任何他人产生过度影响。但现在的Mara没有实体，你得注意晶体的变化，当脉冲达到最小值时，说明Mara已完全进入我的意识中。这时候你就按下这个按钮，把控制信号最高限度放大，将Mara的入侵进行反向传输。然后我们切断连接，把它完全困在晶体中。你在认真听我说话吗，上校？”博士抬起头不满地扯着嘴角，“而且你干嘛要脱外套？”  
  
“你有没有觉得我这样更显英俊潇洒？”Jack挂好外套走出来，朝他露齿笑并顺便挽起了衬衫袖子。一切都像在宇宙尽头的那一天，只除了对他无比温柔的Tardis和完全没有调情神经的时间领主。  
  
博士对着他翻白眼。哇哦，他真是怀念博士用白眼看他的表情。  
  
“好。晶体，脉冲，按钮，我都听到了，还需要注意什么？”他重复了一遍，而实际上就像博士担心的一样，他根本没在听。他知道自己不必。  
  
“万一我失控或者反向传输失败，为了全宇宙的安全，记得把我关进Tardis。”博士塞上耳机，打开开关。他甚至眨了眨眼：“祝好运。”  
  
等待的时间总是无比磨人，好在Jack对此很有经验。他耐心盯着那一小块晶石，昏暗的光正逐渐变亮，他等着它达到阈值。他或许不懂心灵连接，但只要博士懂得就行了，一切完全可以按照原计划进行，博士也不必非要冒被杀死的危险，至于喂给Mara的粮食——他对此只是自嘲地笑笑。几乎在控制器发出一声如同哀鸣的警报同时，远方的炮轰正像响雷一样在天空中炸开，Jack飞快地扯下了博士的耳机，将塞顿水晶握进手中，手心里一股火烧似的灼痛直直地朝他脑海中窜去。  
  
“Jack！”  
  
时间领主无疑都是控制狂，事情脱离他们的预期会让他们炸毛的，Jack不无懊恼地想。他看到血色迅速地从博士的脸颊上褪去，那是即使面对整营的尸体时都没有表现出的惊惧。在完全跌入黑暗之前，Jack还来得及对此开个玩笑：“终于记得我的名字了？真是令人伤心，”他的语气似乎把这当做一次调情，“你就从没考虑过我？”  
  
但博士显然不领情，他紧紧抓住了倒下去的同伴的手臂。如果Jack能看到他当下的表情，一定不会再用天真温和这样的措辞形容，时间领主的眼中接连翻滚过狂怒和全然的绝望，他注视着蛇纹正从他的紧握之下隐隐浮现。  
  
“不不不Jack，别——”他喃喃地说，“只是…… ** _请别_** 。”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
“你们有只翼龙！你从来没说你有只翼龙！”  
  
博士仰头在原地转了好几圈，戴上眼镜又掏出音速起子对那年代错乱的可怜生物了嗡嗡了半晌。Jack只好一脸认命地站在一旁，他正忙着系好衬衫的第三颗扣子——看在那什么Rassilon的份上，要是他下次再发现蓝盒子大半夜毫无预兆地出现在他的地盘上，他会不客气地要求博士来一炮。他绝对会的。  
  
“她真美。”时间领主正欣赏地说，“当然这完全乱套了。不过她真美。”  
  
这正是他想听到的，好比某个人就是喜欢听“怎么里面比外面大”一样，不管时机对不对。“你在这儿干吗呢？”他问。  
  
“不知道。呃……探访老朋友？”  
  
语气迟疑，没人会信。Jack抬高了眉毛：“在凌晨三点？”  
  
“你是知道Tardis的。”博士把眼镜塞回口袋里，用一种被冒犯了的口吻说，“何况别人不都是这样的？没事可做的时候就找老朋友玩玩？”  
  
“你不是别人。”Jack指出，“通常你只卷入麻烦。”  
  
他用一种“来吧博士，这次又是什么？说出来让我们为你赴汤蹈火”的热切表情盯着时间领主瞧。后者正挑个位置坐下，不停地晃着长腿左顾右盼，最后终于叹了口气，把本来乱糟糟的头发抚弄得更乱了。  
  
“你知道Adelaide Brooke？”  
  
Jack想了想：“火星基地的那个站长？”  
  
“哦，聪明的女性。绝对聪明。”像往常一样，博士咧开嘴笑，但他的眼睛就只瞪着地面上自己的影子，就像那里时刻会长出怪物一样：“不过，嗯，我想我犯了个错误。你觉得自己犯过错吗，Jack？”  
  
“大大小小的错不计其数，”Jack用满不在乎的态度回答，认为自己对宇宙尽头那场隔着门板的对话已经彻底痊愈了，“事实上，我 _本身_ 还是个错误呢。”  
  
而博士对此只是爱怜地摇摇头，把那句自嘲从耳边滑过去：“你们人类。”  
  
  
  
然后他经历了噩梦的一周。  
  
Jack一直都相信博士的每一次出现皆有其原因，他不会平白无故地跑来跟人聊天，456事件只是又一次向他证明了这点。当然，博士给出了自己的理由——他犯了错，他需要找人谈谈，但他用这个理由和一贯无往而不胜的幼犬眼神掩饰另一个理由——他知道即将发生什么。  
  
所以在一开始其他人还抱有希望的时候，Jack已经知道博士这次不会来。  
  
他来过了。  
  
时间领主那个晚上的每一句话，每一个眼神，每一个手势放在当下，简直就是在说：有什么事要来了，而我不能干涉。我犯了错，你也会犯错，我失去了别人，你也会失去别人。而这一切都会好的。但Jack不确定自己是不是会好，至少不像在那个灼热的房间时，在那不存在的一年中，在活埋地下的漫长岁月里那么确定。  
  
这无疑是他生命中最可怕的日子，他从未像这样不确定过。  
  
  
  
没有光，没有声音，世界变成了一片连绵的黑暗。他浑浑噩噩地浸在这片黑暗中，然后零星的碎片在他眼前一点点拼接完整，地平线正无限向前延伸，但它只是不断重复着自身。Jack发现自己站在地球的废墟上，灰色的天空阴沉沉地笼罩着大地，空气里没有一丝活气，四周甚至没有一丁点火星在燃烧。所有东西都已经燃尽了，他脚下只剩下他爱过的一切冷冰冰的灰烬。有一个小小的身影伫立在他面前，Jack认出是Steven，但看起来那只是他记忆折射出的又一个投影，濛濛落下的雨水比起那男孩来更像是唯一的活物，打在他们的身上溅起一串灼热的烟味。  
  
当然了，噩梦。  
  
男孩不哭不喊，什么也没说，只张大无辜的眼睛望着他。可什么都不说已经足够了。  
  
足够成为他的地狱。  
  
Jack对着梦境微笑。他看到了一切，但没有什么是新鲜的，只是对所有恐怖的重新演绎，那些人像走马灯似地从他眼前掠过。他几乎要为此感谢Mara，在那之后他还没有合过一次眼，做过一次梦，勾勒出任何一个曾经为他所爱的人的身影，他只是停住了。像一台嘎吱作响转动多年的机器，在经过漫长岁月的磨损后终于停止了运行，最终会被时间的灰尘掩埋，变成一堆任何人都无法启动的废铁。没有任何新鲜的幻觉，这意味着再也不会有更黑暗的时刻，意味着彻底不再抱有希望。  
  
而Mara的噩梦让他重返人世，他爱过的人们如此鲜艳明丽地出现在他的噩梦中，生锈的零件重新开始运转，心脏返回血肉之躯的胸口跳动。他正在活着，痛苦证明了他的幸存，而所有的死亡经历都告诉他，一个已经被摧毁的人还可以被毁掉第二次。  
  
Jack安静地注视着男孩被雨水淹没。  
  
他没有发出一声，没有移动一步，他只是知道这毫无意义。在漫长的死寂过后，他听到一个声音在他的世界中响起，由开始的模糊低喃逐渐清晰起来。“……我需要你集中精神，”他记起这是他刚刚认识的时间领主的声音，“你得试着集中，Jack，想象通往所有记忆碎片的门，然后关闭每一道。你可以把Mara关在最后一个梦境中，让它无所遁形，我会将它从你的意识中彻底删除，记得吗？Mara依生于噩梦，也终将被自己的黑暗所摧毁，但是——拜托，你必须集中。”  
  
Jack抬头望向灰蒙蒙的天空，那里一片空白，酸雨正滴落在他面颊上。博士的声音停顿了，又无比恳切、无比沉重地再度响起。  
  
“——相信我。”  
  
当然。永远。  
  
  
  
他睁开眼，感觉头痛欲裂，这更像宿醉或者被人闷头一棍，显然这一次他倒没有死过，所有糟透了的身体状况都随着知觉一同鲜明起来。博士就像他上一次死的时候那样俯身望着他，只是距离更近了，金发正蹭在他脸颊边，他的额头上还残留着时间领主较低的体温，哦，心灵连接。在行过无限的黑暗后，这令人心生暖意，尽管博士看上去依旧苍白、疲倦，灰蓝的眼瞳中怒意未消，Jack于是咳了一声以示歉意。  
  
四周是Tardis的白色墙壁。安全，很好。  
  
“至少‘关进Tardis’这一条是按计划实施的。”Jack评价，并扯出一个他最耀眼的笑容。  
  
“我们正在时间漩涡中漂流。”博士用公式化的口吻说，“我入侵了你的大脑，趁着负脉冲出现的时机将它导出到晶体中，根据晶体结构加了双重锁码，它不会再有机会逃出去。Manussa的历史进程会回到无人干涉的正轨中，这点你做得很好，所有的记忆通路迅速关闭，而你尽可放心，因为我什么也没看。但——”他抬高了音调，冰冷的嗓音中出现了一丝裂痕：“你经常这么做么，Jack，和我一起旅行的时候？”  
  
“这是最安全的方案，不是吗？”Jack回答，抚慰地伸出手，博士像一只炸毛的猫一样避开了。  
  
“安全？”他讽刺地说，“Jack、Jack、Jack，你险些被Mara杀死，你把这定义为安全？”  
  
Jack发觉笑容有点挂不住了。“你自己也打算这么做。”他争辩道。  
  
“因为我对Mara的危险性有所评估，我有完整的计划，我是个时间领主。你好意救我，十分感激，但你完全可以听我的。你为什么要擅自做主？”  
  
他心里有一部分觉得博士的怒火全然出自控制权被触犯，而另一部分——几乎不敢这么想——这似乎是个……拙劣的关心？Jack深呼了一口气，然后放弃似地举起手：“好，听着，实际上什么事也不会有，你知道我不会死。时空中的定点。永恒存在的事实。你曾经见过，而且你也能感觉到是不是？”  
  
“别犯傻了，Jack Harkness。”博士烦躁地回答，“我当然感觉得到，你并非不会死。你死了，然后再活回来，就像——”  
  
这一回Jack睁大眼。  
  
“什么？”他难以置信地问。  
  
“像我一样。”时间领主低声说，看起来完全被这一阵发怒后带来的倦意击败了。他慢慢侧过身，在同伴身旁的地板上躺下。Tardis此时安静的嗡嗡声听起来就像一首摇篮曲，他显得疲惫不堪更无心整理，控制器的线仍然挂在他的衣领里，金发凌乱地散落在额头上。他合着眼，似乎马上要睡着了。这让Jack觉得自己可以亲吻他。  
  
“你打算怎么处理Mara？”  
  
博士的嗓音里掺着昏昏欲睡的含糊，但他仍然从中觉出一丝凉意：“塞顿水晶本来也是Tardis的燃料。”  
  
  
  
博士在Tardis的厨房里找到了他的新同伴，后者正轻车熟路地把牛奶倒进茶杯。他把那杯茶递给时间领主时露出闪耀的笑容：“我想你可能需要这个。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
“你还好吧？”  
  
“只要一点茶多酚，我就完全没事了。”博士指了指茶杯，“你呢？”  
  
“连一丁点后遗症都没有。”Jack看着他喝茶，靠在橱柜前想了想，下定决心开口：“要是你好些了，我想搭个顺风车。”  
  
飞船的主人撂下了茶杯。“你不打算跟我来吗？”他看似天真地问，而那眼神——Jack发誓，时间领主这十辈子以来就没变过。  
  
“把我随便找个酒吧丢下，”他只能假装开开玩笑，并暧昧地瞅着茶杯，“我就可以请你喝一杯。含酒精的那种。”  
  
博士对此只是皱了皱眉。“好吧，”最后他说，“我还有点东西想给你看看。”他不由分说拉起同伴就走，Jack被他带着跑过Tardis的长廊，时间领主低于人类的体温握在他手心里，令人疑惑又安心。然后博士打开主控室的门，Jack抬起眼。  
  
——那是怎样一种景色啊。整个房间里漂浮着一个小小的宇宙，恒星拖着燃烧的焰火闪烁着，其他行星们绕着它们打转，卫星们又绕着各自的行星打转，小行星带则零零散散地从旁边飘过去。博士对着自己的杰作欣赏了一会儿，他转过头来，站在星星之中，金发柔和地泛着光。“Kasterborous星群，”他得意洋洋地介绍说，“我打赌你没去过。对于人类而言它们实在太遥远了，看看我们找到了什么。”他指着其中一颗布满伤痕的红色星球：“Skaro！你能想象它是Dalek的母星吗？它的太阳已经变成超新星了。再看看最西方的那颗星，你昨天见过它的，七大星系的闪亮明珠，Gallifrey，在一群星星里看到它感觉又不一样了，是不是？”  
  
西方的天空是黑色的，整个恒星系都吞没在黑暗之中。  
  
“我们还有那么多地方可去，还有那么多世界在等着我们发现。”博士用柔和的口音继续引诱说，“来吧，上校，我介绍你认识Peri。”  
  
他几乎成功了。Jack摇了摇头，努力把所有不现实的渴望都甩出去。  
  
“时间线……”  
  
“哦。”博士失望地撇撇嘴。  
  
“我只是不确定……”  
  
时间领主沉默了一阵子。“这是当然。只是，Jack，”有那么一阵子他看起来苦恼不堪，几乎是不知所措，“你一点也不快乐。自从我见到你时，你看起来就像被梦魇笼罩着。我说我什么都没看，好吧，我说谎了，我看到了荒芜的地球。我不知道有什么事发生在你身上，我也不知道我们未来的旅程是什么样，我只知道漫长的生命是什么样，我知道我们经历过怪物。然而你看，那些星星永远不会停止从爆炸中诞生和在燃烧里死亡，就像我们不会停止奔跑，我只是希望——”  
  
Jack于是吻了他，这是个蜻蜓点水的吻，全然纯洁。他并不确定自己能不能这样做，但 _比一位时间领主知道得多_ 令人如此心痛。要不是博士给他看Gallifrey，他也许就无所顾忌地跟他走了，直至穿过自己的时间线，造成足以使整个宇宙毁灭的悖论。而现在……他只是不能。  
  
“所以，”博士眨眨眼，“你还是决定不来。”  
  
“我想，但是——对不起。想想你的族人们会怎么说，”Jack庆幸当初博士自己的说法给了他一个恰当的理由，“我是个完完全全的错误，不会每个人都像你这么宽容。”  
  
“错误？”博士重复着，眉头皱成一团，“他……我是说我，是这么说的吗？”  
  
他没料到这个，糟糕至极。Jack只能尴尬地笑了笑，由着一阵沉默横在他们之间，就像他无法解释的所有横在他们之间的壁障一样。  
  
“Jack，我想我不是这个意思。”博士最后叹了口气，“我是说，我当然是这个意思，但不是你以为的那样。事实上，Gallifrey语里对‘不可能事件’有许多分门别类的、详细的定义，这些意义很难用人类的词汇简单概括，对于不同的事的描述也截然不同乃至完全相反。所以你看，要精确简练地表达着实不易，整件事当然是绝对的、完完全全的错误，就像你我不该在这个时间点相遇一样，是宇宙中本不可能存在的事实。”  
  
他轻快地关掉投影，星空从Tardis的天花板上消失了。  
  
  
  
与博士道别后，Jack在柜台前坐下随便点了杯酒，直到那张纸条被递到他面前。他抬起头，最后一位时间领主就站在柜台的另一侧。衬衫、领带、西装和长大衣，一如既往，那是他的博士，甚至连眉眼间的神色也是他熟知的矛盾，厌倦又不舍，亲切而疏离。  
  
_“整件事当然是绝对的、完完全全的错误，就像你我不该在这个时间点相遇一样。宇宙中本不可能存在的事实就这样发生了，而我们通常会把这称为——”_  
  
Jack展开纸条，然后不由得笑了。  
  
_“一个 **奇迹** 。”博士说着，关掉了那遥远星群的立体投影。“当然了，还能是别的什么吗？”_  
  
他把纸条攥在手心里，朝他的博士行最后的道别礼。  
  
  
  
END


End file.
